Ludwig x Skinny! Reader
by sakurawhitefang
Summary: You are conviced Ludwig could never love you because of how skinny you are. M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig x Skinny! Reader

I hated my body . I hated how weird I looked compared to the other girls. I hated how I had no curves; breasts almost nonexistent in my eyes and scrawny legs. And what made all of my hatred worse was how people seemed to actually want the body I had. Girls would always come up to me and ask how I stayed so thin or they would declare loudly how they would kill for my body. Why?

In truth , I wanted their body. I would kill for their body. I tried everything I could think of to gain weight , but nothing worked. I would just stay skinny, and boney. If it wasn't for the school uniform I would probably be mistaken for a boy. I wanted to be able to look like everyone else, to not look like a walking skeleton .

One of the main reasons I want to look better is for Ludwig. I wanted nothing more than to be with him, but He was prideful. I was convinced he would never date someone like me. I wasn't good enough for him. He would want someone more beautiful and curvy. Not me.

You could see your best friend Katyusha waiting for you at the school gate. She smiled and waved to you, almost popping a button from her shirt in the process. She jogged twords you and every guy turned their heads to stare, jaws dropping . You gave a friendly smile, but it was getting harder and harder everyday. You were jealous of her body, her perfect hourglass figure. She wasn't the brightest girl, so she didn't notice the stares and when guys flirted with her, she just assumed that they were being very nice. Hmph! Nice young gentlemen your ass. They only wanted to get up her skirt. Actually her shirt, to be more specific.

She caught up to you, straightening her backpack and slowing her pace to walk beside you. "Good morning, _! Are you excited about the Winter Formal? They started selling tickets already, even though it's a month away. " You nodded, hoping that she would be able to carry the conversation without your input today. "Of course you wouldn't forget! You've been dying for Ludwig to ask you!" You blushed and covered her mouth quickly, hissing into her ear "Not so loud! Do you want everyone to know?" She shook her head and you removed your hand.

Kat was the only person who knew about your crush on Ludwig, though a lot of girls had a crush on him as well. She was the only person you could trust, you didn't know what you would do without her. You breathed a sigh of relief , trying to bring your blush down as Kat chatted about silly little things. You both parted and you walked into your first class and readied yourself for the day. Most people loved your figure, except for one person. Gilbert. He loved to pressure you into eating more so you could be curvier. He did it in such a high and mighty way so that most people thought that he was being nice. You had just gotten your notebook out for the class when he came in with his friends. His annoying laugh was hard to drown out , but you had plenty practice.

You were going over your homework when a giant container of food was put in front of you, full of what appeared to be a spanish dish. You looked up and saw a slightly blushing Antonio, along with a smirking Gilbert. "Eat up, frau! Put some meat on those bones!" Antonio spoke up with a small smile. "I cooked it myself! Gilbert told me you needed to eat more, so I made something especially for you!"

You forced a half smile and handed him the container . "Thanks, but no thanks. I already had breakfast. " Antonio's sunny smile faltered and Gilbert sneered. "Yeah right! You need to get some curves on you. No man wants a twig." Antonio looked torn between telling off Gilbert or agreeing with him. You felt your eyes burn as tears pricked the corners. You just stared down at your desk. "S-shut up , Gilbert. I don't c-care what you think." That was a lie. You cared about how everyone viewed you. Every second of the day.

Gilbert slammed a hand down on the desk, making you and Antonio jump. Antonio snuck to his desk on the other side of the room, as Gilbert grew angry . "_, I'm trying to be ze nice guy. All I am saying is that you really need some boobs, or hips. Something, anything at this point!. You look like a guy in a girls uniform!" The first tear fell on the desk. Why didn't he realise how hard you actually tried to gain weight?

Soon the teacher came in and he went back to his desk, a sneer planted firmly on his face. All during class you were just too depressed to concentrate much on what the teacher said. Gilbert's words swam in your head. You shook your head and tried to concentrate, but it didn't help. The bell rang, signalling your next class. You grabbed your books and hurried out the door before Gilbert could catch up to you.

You walked down the hall, wiping tears from your eyes. You couldn't stand your imperfections. How flat chested you were, how you had no hips, everything. You were headed down the hall and saw Kat peeking around the corner at someone. You snuck up beside her, but you couldn't tell who she was looking at. You poked her in the side. She squealed, papers flying into the air. You both bent down and picked them up as they fell, laughing and chatting about classes. You had to hide the fact you were sad to her. You couldn't bear to have her upset. . .

You both straightened up, handing her back her papers. "Sooooo, who were you checking out?" She blushed and looked away. "N-No one." You shrugged your shoulders and walked with her to her next class . She would tell you when she was ready. She was never the most confident girl, no matter what you did to help her. You would always tell her to speak her mind, she just couldn't though.

At Lunch, you sat at a corner table trying to eat and waiting for Kat to come . You were having a light salad, you weren't that hungry, especially in front of others. It was so awkward eating in front of people. You could feel them all staring, no matter how many times hat told you that they weren't. Suddenly trouble came. Trouble being no one other than Gilbert and his crew with a bag of McDonalds. You gritted your teeth when his annoying laugh filled the air. "Hallo _ . I ve taken ze liberty of buying you some lunch!" You sighed and shook your head . "Thanks but no thanks. I already have a lunch." You gestured to your salad and he shook his head. "You're going to eat a real lunch, weather you want to or not. "

He pulled a burger out of the bag and unwrapped it. He shoved it in your face with a fake smile. "Go on! Take a bite!" You leaned away and shook your head "Leave me alone Gil!" He grabbed the back of your head and pushed it into the burger. You choked as bits managed to go up your nose and down your throat. He and his friends laughed as he kept shoving it down your throat before you heard Ludwig yell. You were able to breathe again. You caught your breath as you watched the two brothers argue in german.

You snuck out of the lunch room and went to the girls bathroom to clean up, holding back tears the entire time. When you were finished you walked out and as you were about to turn a corner, you heard voices talking. You peeked and saw Kat and Ludwig talking. She looked embarrassed? Huh. Wonder why. You really didn't like spying, but you just had to. Kat rubbed her arm awkwardly. "So, w-would you like to go to winter formal with me?" She blushed and looked into his eyes hopefully.

You didn't bother to stay to hear his answer. You knew he would say yes. He would because she was more beautiful, she actually looked like a woman and not a boy in a girls uniform. Ludwig and Katyusha would be happy, and you were going to be forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Ludwig POV

That night, After Katyusha asked me to formal, I was sitting in my room doing homework when Gilbert burst into my room. I glared at him as he plopped onto my bed, messing it up completely. "Bruder. Could you please get out. I'm working on my homework." He just laughed and shook his head. "Not yet kleiner bruder, I have got to congratulate you ." I raised an eyebrow. He considered me a failure because I didn't 'have fun' . Why should I waste my time partying ? I have plenty of other things to do . "What did I do?" He got laughed. An especially annoying one. "You're going to formal with that Ukrainian chick, Ja? The one with enormous knockers? Someone saw her asking you. "

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to formal with Katyusha." Gil's jaw dropped and for once he shut up. "W-Was?! Lud, you're passing up the chance of a lifetime! She's insanely hot!" I sighed . "I'm just not interested in that , okay?" Gil looked puzzled. "Are you gay? Because I completely understand if you are." My hand met my face. "Nein, I'm straight. I just don't like her. I love someone else." Gil regained his confident composer. "Oh really? Who?" I blushed. "N-No one!" He smirked "Come on Lud, tell me!"

I looked to the floor nervously "_-_." Gil looked shocked. "_? The twig?" I nodded. "She's not that thin, you know." Gil laughed . "Guess you are gay after all , Lud! She's so flat chested , she looks like a little boy!" I gritted my teeth. How dare he?! "Get out of my room , Gilbert!" He got up from my bed and laughed as he exited the room. "Ja, Ja, whatever you say, Luddy!" He slammed the door behind him and I let out a ragged breath. Why did he always insist on being such a nuisance!

I turned back to my desk and tried to work on my homework, but I couldn't. All I could think about was _. I personally loved her slim figure, so small and petite. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in aggravation. I couldn't possibly tell her though. I just don't know how. Besides, what if she said no? I was just socially awkward Ludwig Beilschmit. How I wish that I could be charismatic and confident like my older brother. Of course I would never tell him this. I do have my pride. I'll just take my little secret to the grave.

I just shut my book and started getting ready for bed. Oh how I wanted _ in my arms, to feel her body close to mine, to hear her heart beat. I settled for holding a body close to me when I went to bed. Maybe one day I would get to hold her close or I would end up leaving it as it was, a silly little crush on a girl who's way out of my league. I'll end up moving away to collage and find a different girl, get married, have kids, and look back on all of this with amusement. My high school crush. I would sit around and laugh about how obsessed I was about her. I clutched the pillow closer, hesitantly kissing it before whispering against it "Good night _. I love you." Wow, I was going to need professional help at this rate. . .

Your POV

After yesterday, you ran straight home and hid in your room. You really didn't want to go to school, but you had to. You walked up to the gate slowly, hoping that Kat wouldn't be there, but she was. She waved to you cheerfully as she ran up to you. You glared at her. "What do you want Katyusha?" She looked extremely hurt. Good. You wanted her feelings hurt, just like yours. "Is something the matter, _? What happened?" You about blew a fuse. "What happened?! Gil shove a burger down my throat and when I left the bathroom , I saw you talking to Ludwig and asking him to formal! I bet he agreed didn't he?" Katyusha looked to the ground. "He didn't. He said no."

You just shook your head. "Still, why did you ask him? You know I love him!" She started to cry slightly. "You're the one always telling me I should be more confident! At least I took a chance! You need to ask him before some other girl gets to him first!" She stomped off and you stood wondering what to do. Should you do what she did and just go up and ask him? What if he said no, that you weren't anywhere near good enough for him?  
You just hung your head and walked to class.

Thankfully Gilbert avoided you today so he could tease his brother, It allowed you to concentrate how to ask Ludwig. Soon class let out for lunch and you caught up with Ludwig . He was walking with his brother, trying to block out his annoying laugh from the look of it. You stopped before you reached him and took a deep breath. It's now or never girl! You could do this! Just walk up to him and ask him if he wants to go to the winter formal with you . Simple. Easy as pie. No problem.

You cleared your throat and called out to Ludwig. He turned in surprise. "Guten tag _." You gave him a warm smile and tried to ignore Gilbert glaring at you. "Hey Ludwig, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to winter formal with me." He looked shocked, you took it as a sign of rejection. "I mean - I understand if you don't want to . . ." He smiled and nodded. "I would love to go to formal with you. I've had an enormous crush on you for a while." You then promptly fainted.

A Month later

Katyusha uncovered your eyes and you gasped as you looked into the full length mirror. You looked amazing. Katyusha made your dress as a way of apologizing . You had already accepted it, but she insisted. It was a beautiful (color) dress with frills on the front to make your chest look bigger. She was truly an excellent seamstress!

She smiled double checked the sticking in some parts worriedly. You smiled and shook your head. "Calm down Kat, everything's fine ! I trust your amazing sewing skills." She blushed. "O-oh it's nothing special!" You turned in the mirror and smiled. "You'd better get ready too, Kat , That poor canadian boy will be disappointed if you don't show up. What was his name again?" Kat looked down, her face a bright cherry red. "Matthew. Matthew Williams. . ."

You smiled and daydreamed of you and Ludwig dancing .

Ludwig POV

I stood in the bathroom and straightened my bow tie as I whistled a tune. My brother leaned in the doorway and sighed dramatically. "Bruder, I thought I raised you better." I rolled my eyes "Vati raised me, dummkopf." Gil just shook his head. "I can't believe you're dating that little twig. I mean, come on!" stopped and smiled, away in my own little world. _ and I dating, It sounded nice. I was ripped from my daydream when my brother waved a hand in front of my face. "Hallo-o! Luddy? You avake in zere?" I blinked my eyes and nodded. "Ja, Ja. " I finished slicking my hair and left the bathroom.

Reader POV

You stood in front of the ballroom the school had rented, waiting for Ludwig. You fiddled with part of your dress and rocked back and forth on your feet. Katyusha had already left with that one guy, whatever his name was, and you were excited. Suddenly he walked around the corner towards you. He blushed and smiled softly when he saw you. "Guten Abend _. You look beautiful." you blushed and looked away. "T-Thanks." He cleared his throat and held out his hand "Shall we go in?" You nodded and walked with him into the crowded ball room.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

You went into a bathroom stall and locked it. You needed to check the bra you had stuffed before you left your house. You were still really insecure about how you looked while you dated Ludwig, so you begun to stuff your self, bit by bit so no one would notice. Now you had medium sized breasts and you felt beautiful, amazing even. Much better looking than before. You always had to check them periodically to make sure that they weren't lopsided or something, finished your check and left the bathroom to go find Ludwig again.

You found him standing awkwardly by the punch bowl, fixing his tie and his blue eyes scanning the crowd. You waved at him and he seemed to relax a bit more. Why was he so up tight? Was he embarrassed by you? Oh glob , what if he found out you stuffed your bra? You shook your head to clear it. He won't find out. Besides, even if he did, he would still love you!

You walked beside him, his arm hooked around yours and a proud smile on his face. "You look amazing tonight , liebe." You blushed and looked down to the floor smiling. "T-Thanks. . . " He led you to the dance floor as a waltz started up, his eyes shining as he looked down at you.

Gilbert POV

I stood at one of the tables at the outskirts and drunk from a flask I stashed in my jacket. Antonio sighed next to me as he watched my brother dance with that twig. Hmph! What did he see in her? I was clearly more awesome. Why didn't he love me?That little twig didn't even have boobs. I opened my eyes wide. Wait a minute. . . she did . When the hell did that happen? I grabbed Antonio's phone and went to a picture he had of her from yearbook. What the hell? The photo was from a month and a half ago, and in it she was flat as could be. Now she looked normal.

I laughed a little to myself. Little bitch must have been stuffing her shirt. Pathetic.

Your POV

You laughed as Ludwig twirled you around the dance floor, The dance almost over. Soon the student council would announce who won the voting for 'King and Queen of Winter' that was held that night. The song ended and everyone clapped, The student council President walked up onto the stage with an envelope. She smiled cheerily and waved to the crowd. "Hey guys! Time to announce the Winter King and Queen!" Everyone waited excitedly as she opened the envelope, taking out the card. "Winners are . . . " She paused and read the names carefully. "_ _ and Ludwig Beilschmit! Congrats you guys! "

You smiled excitedly and Ludwig beamed, feeling his pride rise up into his chest. You both walked up onto the stage and he wrapped an arm around your waist, looking down to smile warmly at you. You blushed and looked down to your feet. Gosh, you were so happy! You didn't notice a slightly drunk Gilbert stumble up until he grabbed the microphone from the student president and shoving her away.. Ludwig stared in shock at his drunken brother, shame and anger soon replacing it.

Gilbert gave a laugh and pointed at you. "Hey everyone! _ stuffs her shirt!" He threw the microphone to the side and lunged for your chest. You turned your body away from him and looked to Ludwig. He now stared at you in shock. Gilbert reached down your dress and started to pull out the tissues, flinging them into the air. You backed away from him in an effort to get away, tears streaming down your face. He only laughed harder. Soon the tissues were all gone and he stood and pointed, still laughing. Ludwig just glared at you, raw fury crossing his face. He stomped of the stage and disappeared out the door, leaving you to collapse on the stage.

Ludwig POV

I couldn't believe _ would do that to me! I drove away from the ballroom, my heart filled with rage and shame . First my brother goes and shames the family name, drunk in public, but then she had to go and embarrass me as well? What would people say? Ludwig's girl stuffs her shirt, he's such an idiot! I pulled over to the side of the road and  
let my head fall onto the steering wheel. Why did she do that? She was fine before, I liked her breasts smaller. I would never dream she would stuff her shirt. Did she feel . . . insecure? About how she looked? She looked amazing! She always has!

I started the car back up and almost turned around to go back when I remembered that I left her scared and alone. I gritted my teeth and drove home. I was too prideful to ever apologize, even to her. I walked inside my house and shut the door, my father walking into the living room. "Good evening, Ludwig. You are home early, why? And were is your brother?" I clenched my fists and steadily looked down. " Gilbert embarrassed my girlfriend and myself in public. I-I left them." My father sighed and I looked up. He looked . . . disappointed?

"Ludwig, what did he do?" I told him of what happened that night and he just shook his head. "So you just left her?" I felt my face turn red and looked down in embarrassment. "Yes, father." He clasped my shoulder and I looked up. "You should have stayed by her. Girls worry a bit too much about how they look, because they are in love. They think that they need to look different for those they care about."

Then it finally clicked. I do not know why it never occurred to me before, that _ stuffed her bra , for me. I just thought that girls always wanted to be skinny, that she was happy with how she looked. At least I always thought she looked amazing, just the way she was. Absolutely perfect. I couldn't believe how stupid I was! I just assumed that she felt a certain way, I never considered how she felt! And when Gilbert embarrassed her on stage . . . Gott ! Why did I not stay for her? Oh, that is right. I left because of my pride. What a useless thing, an awful thing. It made me leave her, no , I let it control me. I was worried about how other people viewed me, instead of the most important person in my life. I let myself become a slave to my pride.

I shook my head and muttered to myself. "I am such a fool! " My father nodded. "Nein, you were a fool, but I think you have learned your lesson. Now you have to fix the problem yourself." I nodded "Danke, Vater. " and started to head upstairs to my room to think, when I turned to him. "What about Gilbert? I left him." My father scoffed. "He got drunk it public and embarrassed your girlfriend, you, and himself. As part of his punishment, he can walk home." I opened my eyes wide. "It's snowing!" He chuckled "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

(Ludwig's POV)

Sunday

I sat on my bed, deep in thought .I couldn't go to school tomorrow and face her. I just couldn't. I was such a coward, as well as a prideful fool. How on earth could I face her? I didn't stand up for her, I didn't protect her like a man. Instead I let her be ridiculed by the school. I still couldn't get the scene out of my head. My brother reaching down her dress to pull out the tissues, his high pitched laugh ringing in my ear.

I shuddered as I thought of the situation from her perspective. One moment happy and smiling on stage, the next moment, my brother; Breath foul from the cheap liquor, hands cold as he reached down with long bony fingers to claw the tissues out of hiding.

I thought of what I should have done. I should have punched my brother , I should have wrapped her up in my arms and tell her that I didn't care; That I loved her body. I should have stayed with her. I shook my head. Sitting here and thinking about what I should have done would not fix the situation I had managed to place myself in.

I stood up and grabbed my keys off my desk. A nice drive would help me think more clearly. I might pass by the flower shop and send (name) flowers. Maybe it would help her forgive me? No, it wouldn't, but I have to try. I am willing to try almost anything to win her back, to have her forgive me. At the very least be merciful enough to break up with me in the least heart wrenching way possible.

(Reader POV)

You were sitting in the park, underneath a willow tree, trying to forget about what happened. Trying to forget how you ran off stage crying, trying to forget how Kat drove you home with comforting words, how you ended up at her house to spend the night watching bad TV and eating cookie dough. She tried all she could to make you forget, and now you had to try to make yourself let go of him. Ludwig obviously hated you now. You embarrassed him in front of the whole school. Now everyone was going to tease you and Ludwig for you stuffing your bra.

You stood up and collected willow branches to make a wreath. Your fingers guided the supple limbs, as your mind still raced with the memories of what happened. How could you just forget about him? The past month had been amazing! He made you feel wanted and safe with those darling blue eyes and strong arms that made you feel safe.

You sighed and stood up, looking at the wreath you had made. You tossed it aside and checked your phone. Still no text from Ludwig. You hated this, the waiting . You already knew what was going to happen. He was going to break up with you. You were just hoping at the very least he would be merciful enough to break up with you in the least heart wrenching way possible.

You sighed and started walking back into tow, remembering that the flower shop was hiring. Maybe a job would help you get your mind off of him. His beautiful eyes, When he called you pretty things in German, his strong arms to keep you safe, His rare smiles . You shook your head to rid the needed to forget about him ! He was going to break up with you!

You walked into the flower shop and looked up to Ludwigs surprised face. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands "L-Ludwig?" He gave a nervous smile, like he had to talk about something unpleasant. "H-Hello, Liebe." The saleswoman smiled "Oh, was that who you were buying flowers for? Oh you silly little love birds!" She walked around the counter as she spoke, guiding you both to the door."Go on, dears! Go walk in the park while you chat! Its a beautiful day and I have to close shop for the day!"

You turned to Ludwig as the shop door closed. He looked in the direction of the park awkwardly. "She is right, it is quite a nice day. Shall we?" You nodded and he gave a small smile, handing you the flowers. You looked up and gave a small smile , unknowingly making his stomach flip.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

You both ended up sitting on a bench in a more secluded area of the park, you didn't want anyone to see you cry when Ludwig breaks up with you. No! You weren't going to cry! You're ten times better than that! You shook you head to clear it . No use in lying to your self. You looked over at him and he gave you a shaky awkward smile.

You couldn't resist the urge to smile at him, gosh you loved him. You shook your head and stared down at the bouquet of flowers in your lap, taking a deep breath before you spoke. "So. . . I don't know what to say. . ." He started to rub the back of his neck "I do not know either." He sighed and slumped over slightly, arms resting on his knees. "That is not true. I know what I need to say, but I just can't say it."

You felt the hot sting of a tear begin to form. "Go ahead, I already know that you're going to dump me." Ludwig looked shocked and confused. "Break up with you? I was hoping to beg for mercy and hope that I would be given another chance." Now you were confused. "I embarrassed you in front of the school because I stuff my bra! I've been preparing myself for when you dump me."

He shook his head. "I should have stood up for you, instead my pride got in the way.I am so sorry for every thing! I was a fool and-!" You stopped his ramblings with a kiss, His eyes growing wide. You pulled back and smiled, holding his face in your hands. "I forgive you. Lets just forget that it happened, okay?" He shook his head and gently pulled your hands away. "How can you forgive me?"

You smiled and held his hand. "Because I know that no one is perfect, and I know that I love you. You treated me with love past month, and to me it shows that you actually do care for me, enough for me to give you another chance." He smiled, tears in the corners of his eyes. "Ich liebe dich, (Name). Thank you."

As the sun began to set, Ludwig gave you a sly smile. "My Vati and my bruder are going to be gone all week. Would you like to spend the night?" You blushed heavily and managed to nod . "S-Sure! I'll tell my mom I'm at a friends house tonight." He gave you a smile and kissed you goodbye before you both parted ways.

You said that your friend was going to be home alone all week and wanted some company tonight. Your parents didn't bother asking who your friend was, they just assumed that it was Kat and that you both would just walk to school the next morning. You packed your bag and hurried out the door with a smile, waving goodbye before you walked in the direction of Kats house.

You walked for a few blocks and turned the corner to see Ludwig's car pulled up to the curb, the passenger door swinging open for you. You smiled and climbed in, tossing your bags into the bak seat. He laughed as he looked at your bags. "Well, I guess girls really do have an entirely separate bag for make up." You shoved him playfully. "One of those is my school bag, Luddy." He kissed your cheek swiftly as you buckled up. "I know, schatzchen. I just love to tease you."

His car soon rolled up into the driveway slowly and you looked out the window at the large house. You both got out of the car and he grabbed your bags, much to your protest. "I can carry my own bags ,Ludwig." He unlocked the front door raised an eyebrow. "But you are my guest. " He opened the door and gestured for you to walk nodded and did a short curtsey. "Why thank you, good sir!" He did an overdramatic bow with a flourish of his hand. "Why you are of course very much welcome, meine Dame."

You laghed and stepped into his house and looked around. He walked in behind you and shut the door, arranging an awkward smile onto his face. "W-What do you think?" You turned to him and smiled "It's very nice in here!" He let out a sig of relief. "That is good. I thought you might have not liked it." You looked at him confused "Why wouldn't I ?" He shrugged. "I do not know. I get worried about things like that. " You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Don't be. You're perfect to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

You grabbed your pajamas out of your bag and shut the bathroom door behind you. Ludwig had suggested watching a movie and you agreed readily. You wanted to relax and enjoy what was left of your Sunday before school tomorrow. You slipped on ar long T-shirt and shorts and put everything away in your bag before you left the bathroom, grabbing your pillow from your bags along the way.

You walked into the living room and saw Ludwig crouched at his TV stand, staring at the DVDs. He smiled at you as you walked in and sat down in the middle of the couch. "So, what do you want to watch?" You laughed. "I don't know. How about you pick one out?"

He nodded and grabbed one, quickly putting it into the DVD player.

He turned to you and smiled. "I will be right back, meine schatzchen. I am going to put on some pajama pants." You nodded. "That's fine, and don't worry! I won't start it without you." You heard him laugh, as he walked up his stairway to his room; His rich baritone filling the house and warming your heart. He never seemed to laugh in public, but when he was alone with you, he opened up so much. His smiles were genuine and wide, he joked around. He was so worried about what others thought.

You got comfortable on the couch and thought about how your day was ending so much different then you thought it would. You were sure that you would be at Kat's house crying and eating cookie dough, lying and saying you didn't need Ludwig. Instead, you were about to watch a movie, and cuddle with him. Who knows what else you guys might get up to? You held your pillow and smiled. You both had the house to yourselves.

You shook your head to rid yourself of that thought. You needed to calm yourself down and stop being a pervert. Obviously he didn't find you attractive, but he still kept you around for some reason. Why? He's said in the past that you were beautiful, but that was when you were stuffing your bra. Did he still think you were attractive now? Or did he just feel bad for you? He isn't shallow! He obviously loves you for who you are, not how you look. Right?

Thankfully, Ludwig soon walked in and you snapped out of your thoughts. You started to say something but you stopped and drooled. He wore nothing but pair of low riding pajama pants. Ludwig snapped you out of your trance. "See something you like, katzchen?" You shut your mouth and looked to his face to see a small, but still proud, smile. He grabbed the remote and plopped down beside you, leaning on the arm of the couch. He pressed play and pulled you into his lap, giving you a sweet kiss. You smiled and hid your blushing face into your pillow. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head, before resting his chin on it.

All during the movie, you could barely concentrate. All you think about was his bare chest against your back, the heat that seemed to radiate from his skin, his steady heart beat. All you wanted to do was give yourself to him. You started to imagine his strong hands running up and down your sides, rough yet soft. You could feel yourself start to pulse between your thighs, your panties becoming soaked. Images entered your mind of his bare body on top of yours; sweat making his skin gleam, strong back muscles on display, as he thrusted harder and deeper into you. You gripped your pillow tighter and tried to rid your mind of anything sexual, but to no avail.

Ludwig paused the movie and kissed your head. "Is there something wrong, sweetie?" You shook your head. "No, of course not! Why?" He slid you off of his lad so he could look into your eyes as he held your hands. "You seem quite nervous about something." You looked away and bit your lip. How could you tell him about how aroused you were? You didn't want to have sex with him because of your looks; You weren't good enough for him.

His thumbs rubbed small circles into your hands. You looked into his eyes and swallowed. "I'm just a little . . . " you winced and looked away "Aroused." You looked down at the floor with a heavy blush. You looked back up and saw him smile at you with a deep blush. "Well then . . ." He guided you on to your back " I had better fix that little problem." Your eyes opened wide "Er, I'm . . . well, I kinda don't know . . . I'm a virgin, so. . ." His smile faded and he stuttered. "I-I am sorry. If it makes you feel better, I am a virgin as well." He swallowed nervously.

You blushed. "I'm mostly nervous because I'm not pretty enough for you. " He shook his head swiftly and looked confused. "_, why would you think something like that? You are so beautiful! " You smiled a bit. "You really think so?" He nodded. "Ja, you are so cute and small." You sighed. "But I don't have any curves. . ." Ludwig kissed your lips gently. "Yes you do, They are not as over the top, but you have them." You shrugged. "My boobs are still small." He leaned and chuckled into your ear. "I heard that smaller breasts are more sensitive . Care to play scientist and test that theory?" You nodded slowly. You wanted him, your crazed hormones taking over.

His hands shook as he held the end of your night shirt. He hadn't gone this far with anyone before, he always worried about school, preparing for his future and making his father proud of him. He shook his head and lifted it up over your head swiftly. He wanted you, his darling _. You bit your lip and looked away as he stared your breasts. He licked his lips and leaned down to wrap his lips around a perked nipple. Your breath caught in your throat, your hands beginning to grasp at his back.

His tounge swirled and flicked, making you dizzy with pleasure. "L-Luddy, mmm that feels so good!" He lifted his head and a proud smile grew. "Danke, meine schatzchen." He lead butterfly kisses up to your throat; gently nipping and sucking to leave a mark. You smiled and bit your lip. He move back, one knee on the couch and one foot on the ground to steady himself. He stared at your breasts and drooled slightly. His strong hands cupped your delicate breasts, squeezing them lightly with a huge dorky smile on his face.

You covered your mouth and tried not to laugh at his expression. He snapped out of his trance and wiped the drool from mouth. "W-What is so f-funny?" You managed to stop laughing and uncover your mouth. "You just look really excited about my boobs." Ludwig blushed from embarrassment "I am s-sorry, es tut mir leid." You rubbed his arm and smiled. " Honey, it's fine. We're both new to this, right? So lets just explore for right now." He nodded and began again.

His fingers trailed over your breasts and down your stomach. His hands held your waist, slowly moving up and down to feel your smooth skin. You let out a small sigh and shut your eyes; his hands felt heavenly. He began to kiss your skin softly; working down from your collarbone until he reached your shorts. He began to pull them off with your panties slowly, looking into your face to make sure you were okay.

He pulled them all the way off and looked down at your exposed body with a smile. "Schon . . . " You blushed and watched as his hand tenitively rubbed your outer folds, your breath speeding up. You took deep breaths to calm yourself as he kissed your cheek "If you want, we can stop." You shook your head "No, its fine." He smiled. "Perhaps we should move to my bed. I have something I would like to try and I do not think the couch has enough room for it."

You sat up and nodded, following him up the stairs into his room. He opened his door and you walked to his bed. You had been in here before to study and hang out, except now you were going to be up to no good. You laid down on his bed and smiled. "S-so what did you have in mind?" He blushed and looked at his feet. "I wanted to, er , . . . 69." You sat up wide eyed . "Uh, o-ok. We can try." Ludwig smiled and nodded. "Danke."

He shimmied off his pants, his errection standing at attention. You stared at it as he walked closer to the bed. Ludwig laid down on his back, letting out a deep breath. He placed a couple pillows behind his back so he could get at you easier before You climbed on top of him, face-to-face with his dick. You studied the features carefully; the pulsing veins, the glistening ruby red tip. You wanted to make him feel amazing, to hear him moan your name.

You felt his hands hold your hips, his warm breath beating on your folds. You still were nervous, but you shook your head and took him into your mouth. You heard him let out a shaky breath before you began to suck harshly, Ludwig moaning against your dripping pussy. His tongue slithered into you, prodding against your walls. You moaned around his cock at the feeling, your fears ebbing slowly.

His tongue left your entrance and he licked his lips. "_, you taste so good." He moved back and traced your entrance, as you massaged what you couldn't fit. You swirled your tongue around the head, tracing the slit gently. He moaned and started to suck at your entrance, his breathing going ragged. He moved to suck your clit and you came, moaning loudly around his cock. You began to bob your head faster, wanting him to come. A hand moved to feel his balls, as they began to tense up. He threw his head back and moaned your name loudly as he came, thrusting his cock in your mouth further.

You tried to swallow, but ended up making a huge mess his crotch as you coughed. Ludwig rested his head as his breathing caught up. You rolled off of him and listened to his breathing . He sat up and smiled at you. "Ready to move on?" You nodded and he stood up. "I will be back in a second. I have some condoms in the bathroom." You sat up and smiled. "Ok then. I'll be waiting." He smiled and walked out, leaving you to put the pillows back and lay down.

Ludwig soon walked back into the room with a condom on and his dick hard again. He stood in the doorway and licked his lips, eyes staring at you. "_, I need you now, bitte." You nodded and he sauntered to you, laying between your legs. He kissed you gentlely, looking into your eyes with adoration. "Are you ready?" You nodded "Yes, Ludwig, I am . I love you ." He smiled back "Ich liebe dich, auch." He thrusted into you, breaking your innocence.

You bit you lip and held onto him as you adjusted. He tried to comfort you through the pain. Soon, you gave an experimental move and you let out a mewl. Ludwig smirked and began to thrust into you. Your breath became uneven as he pounded harshly, his moans filling the room. You felt you were in heaven as he thrusted faster and harder. You both screamed as you came, the room filled with your cries of passion. You curled into his side and he wrapped an arm around you. You kissed his skin before nuzzling him. He smiled at you, "Ich liebe dich, auch _. Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

You woke up at the sound of Ludwig's alarm. You groggily turned to it and opened one eye  
slowly. It was 4:30 AM. You made a noise of displeasure and rolled back over, realizing  
that his heat was gone. You groaned again. He chuckled after turning off his alarm, his  
lips pressing aginst your head."I have to go work out now, liebling. I will be sure to  
wake you up for school." You grabbed his pillow and cuddled into it, taking in his scent  
of cologne with a bit of dog. You soon drifted off to sleep with a smile. He changed into  
some sweatpants and tank before leaving the room, smiling back at you.

You woke up to Ludwig shaking you gently. You opened your eyes and rolled over to see him  
holding a cup of coffee for you. You groggily sat up, pulling the sheet around you and  
gaving a small thank you. He kissed you head and walked over to his dresser to change into  
his school clothes. You watched him undress out of the corner of your eye, taking in every  
small detail of his body. He turned and chuckled. "Enjoying the view, Schatzchen?" You  
nodded, finnally starting to wake up. You set the cup down and stood up to stretch,  
letting the sheet fall. He gave a playful whistle at your body and you blushed. "I-I'mm  
gonna go get in the shower, ok?"

After your shower, you stepped out of his bathroom and immedietely smelled something  
great. You followed the smell to the kitchen to find Ludwig cooking up some breakfast. You  
wrapped your arms around his waist, nuzzling his back. "Hey good lookin', what's cookin'?"  
He chuckled "Bacon and scrambled eggs. It is just about done." You kissed his back and  
walked to the fridge for some juice. You paused before you opened the door. "What are we  
gonna tell everyone?"

He glanced up and looked down to the food again. "Well, I guess we just wait for others to  
make the first move." He looked up at you and smilled. "As long as I am with you, I do not  
care what they think." He scooped some food onto the plates as you smiled at him. Before,  
what others thought meant everything. You finished pouring some juice and set it down on  
the table next to the plates. "By the way, were is your family? I never asked." Ludwig  
chuckled to himself. "My Father dragged my brother to a cabin up in the mountains for a  
week. He said that he needed to learn a few things. They took the dogs with them as well."  
You smiled to yourself. "I wonder what your dad is making him do?" Ludwig shrugged "Oh,  
you know. The usual, gruling tasks in winter with a few feet of snow."

On the way to school, you began to think about what would happen when you got to school.  
Ludwig held your hand, running his thumb over your fingers to calm you. You forced a smile  
and just went through a mental plan to calm your self. Just don't mention it, just try and  
change the subject when it comes up. Pretend it didn't happen, laugh it off even. He  
parked in the student parking lot and your hand clenched his.

He tried to give a reassuring smile. "Meine Schatzchen, I will be right by your side, I  
promise." He took his iron cross from arond his neck and put it in your hand. "For  
courage." you nodded and pulled it around your neck. You took a deep breath and stepped  
out of the car, slinging your backpack on . People nudged their friends when they cought  
sight of you and Ludwig, hushed whispers exchanged. You held Ludwigs hand tighter,  
squeezing your eyes shut. Just ignore them, they aren't important, Just ignore them.

You opened your eyes when you reached the door, taking a deep breath. You can do it _ .  
Ludwig kissed your cheek "I will see you at lunch, alright?" You nodded "Right." He turned  
and left down in the oppisite direction to his locker. You took a deep breath and began to  
unlock yours, however a hand slamed on the locker next to yours. You turned and saw  
Antonio with a sunny smile. "Hola, _! How are you this morning?" You took another deep  
breath and grabbed your books. "I'm fine." He laughed "That's great! I was actually here  
to ask you something!"

You rubbed your neck awkwardly "W-well, I have to get to class, you know how slow I am."  
Antonio gave a loving sigh. "Oh _, you're so shy! Its okay to feel this way." You  
raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Excuse me?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you  
obviously have a crush on me, so I figured I'd be the one to make the first move. Besides,  
you and Ludwig aren't together anymore. You're bound to get lonely soon." You took in a  
deep breath. "Well, just so you know, Ludwig and I are still together." He looked shocked  
"Really? Even after you were embarassed? I'm amazed!"

Now you were starting to get upset. "Amazed at what?" He laughed. "I'm just saying that  
not many people are willing to stay with a girl after the whole school finds out she  
stuffs her bra. I wouldn't even! Personally, I think Ludwig is still dating you out of  
pity. So save the trouble and dump him now so you can be with me!" You slapped him across  
the face, leaving a large red mark. He rubbed his face in surprise. You turned and left  
without saying another word.

Throughout the day, you had to hear hushed whispers behind you, even Kat was a bit more  
quiet then usual, you lead most of the conversations. Soon lunch came and you smiled.  
Finnally you could talk with Lud and feel a bit more safe from stares. You found him at  
the usual table with your other friends. He was listening as Feliciano talked non-stop  
about anything and everything. Except, of course, what had happened.

You slid in next to Ludwig, smiling and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek while he  
turned scarlet. You laughed a bit and joined into the conversation. It felt good to relax  
a bit after the morning you had. It seemed as if your friends were finnally a bit more  
understanding as well.

By the end of the week, everyone had relaxed about it. No one mentioned it, no one  
whispered behind your back, and Antonio had left you alone. The only problem left was  
Gilbert. To make it worse you had to face him that night . Ludwig's father had invited you  
over for dinner and you of course accepted. Besides, Gilbert would'nt dare pull something  
in front of his father and brother.

Soon, Ludwig pulled up in your drive way to pick you up. Too late to back out now. You  
slid into the passanger seat, kissing him. "Hey Lud!" He smiled "Hello, meine Leibling.  
Nervous." You lied and shrugged. "Not really, I've already met your family before." He  
smiled. "You are right. I was a bit worried, but I know that everything will work out just  
fine!" You nodded, hoping he was right.


End file.
